Bad Reputation
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: In Domino High, there lives a band with the baddest kids in school. Most of them anyways. Courtney doesn't consider herself a bad girl, she just loves to play. She likes to figure things out, but one person she can't figure out is Ryou. During class, he's like an angel, but outside of class he's like a devil. Does he have a disorder or is he possessed? Can she figure it out? RBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Reputation**

**Capítulo Uno**

**(Chapter One)**

In Domino High School there are many types of people.

The rockers, the goodie goodies, the nerds, the jocks... There are also goths, emos, cheerleaders, your typical high school groups.

But in all of Domino High, there were only two students who are in two groups, two groups who really hate each other.

Ryou Bakura and Courtney Azure.

Ryou was a rocker and a goodie goodie.

No one knows how he manages it, but sometimes he's a bad guy and at other times he's a good guy.

And all of the girls love it.

Ryou spends most of his time after school practicing with his band, 'The Reputation.'

No one knows what their name means, but they all love their music.

The band was really popular too, what with the lead singer being Ryou Bakura himself, the lead bass being Yami Motou, drummer Joey Wheeler, and the backround singers being Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar and Courtney.

"Courtney, get your ass to practice now!" Ryou shouted when he saw the brunette walking off.

Courtney blinked. "Sorry!" She squeaked.

At times she was afraid of Ryou. He was intimidating. He always wore black, had eyeliner always lining his eyes, his hair had weird bat wings on them.

But during class he was this little angel and his hair was always calm. He was kind and sweet.

Courtney was beginning to think he had multiple personality disorder.

But despite his intimidating-ness, Courtney loved to be around him.

After all, he had saved her from those bullies that one time.

_Flashback_

_Courtney sighed as she carried her stuff to the school. Her mom was making her walk because the school wasn't too far from their house._

_A squeak of surprise escaped her lips as she was pulled into a nearby alley, her stuff falling to the ground._

_"New student?" The bully asked her._

_"Ye-yeah. So?" She asked, trying to be strong._

_The bully snorted. "New students. Always thinking they're better than us."_

_"I didn't-"_

**_"What do you think you're doing Mariku?" _**_A cold voice asked.__  
_

_Courtney turned her head to see the most attractive person she had ever seen in her life._

_A muscular, but not too muscular, lean body, with tight leather pants hugging them. _

_A face like an angel and a demon combined. Wine. Wine colored eyes that made Courtney shiver._

_"Bakura! Wh-what are you doing here?!" The one Courtney presumed was called Mariku asked._

_Bakura pulled Mariku off of her, grabbing the much larger teen by his collar and pinning him to the brick wall behind him._

_"Mariku what did I say about messing with the new students?" He hissed._

_"I don't have to listen to you!" Mariku growled._

_Bakura smirked for a second before kneeing Mariku in the groin causing a groan to come from the larger teen._

_He dropped Mariku on the ground, kicking him when he fell._

_"If I see you even looking at this girl again, I will put you in a world where you have to eat your own entrails. Got it?" He hissed out._

_A nod came from the bully and Bakura turned away from the bully and to Courtney._

_"You must be Courtney Azure. Hi, I'm Bakura. Or as my friends call me, Ryou Bakura." Ryou said, flashing a smile at her. Courtney noted to herself that his eyes had changed from the wine color to a chocolate brown color, much like her own.  
_

_"Ryou. Nice to meet you." Courtney said shyly._

_Ryou beamed at her. "Stick with me for a while Courtney. There are all kinds of creeps out here."_

_"Thanks.." Courtney mumbled. And together they walked to school._

**_That was the first time Courtney had ever met Ryou Bakura._**

_End Flashback_

"Courtney quit day dreamin'! Come on we didn' accept ya in dis band for nothin'!" Joey exclaimed.

"So sorry Joey! Where were we?" Courtney asked.

Ryou sighed impatiently. "Well we can't very well start when the pharaoh isn't here yet! Where the hell is he?!" Ryou asked.

Seto looked at his fingernails impatiently. "He's off with Yugi. Skipping practice again."

Ryou growled. "At this rate, we'll have to get a new bass player."

"Why not just use Malik? He's good at playing the bass." Courtney asked.

Ryou though about it for a moment. "Sure. Ishtar, fill in for the pharaoh while he's off with the midget."

"Kay." Malik said, grabbing his own bass.

"And of course Courtney this means you'll have to sing a bit louder. You too Kaiba. Since now you don't have Ishtar to support you." Ryou said.

Seto and Courtney nodded.

"We have a concert next week." Ryou stated. "On Friday. Let's not blow it, alright?"

"Right." They all said in unison.

"Now let's practice."

* * *

"That was some practice." Courtney mumbled tiredly as she walked home alone. She didn't normally walk home, Ryou never let her, but she decided to rebel today.

She entered her empty house, shutting the door quietly. As she suspected, her mother wasn't home.

She never was. Ever since Courtney's parents had divorced, her mother was always off with some guy, and Courtney wasn't allowed to see her dad.

Even though Courtney had always liked her dad better. Her dad was a rocker, always on the road. He was free.

That was the life.

No rules, no one to tell you no.

Courtney sighed.

She still wished she saw him sometimes though.

Courtney walked into her room and closed the door.

On her bed was the opened notebook she was writing songs in.

She had always loved to write music, but she knew her songs would never be accepted into the band's line up.

The one she was working on now was her favorite.

She wasn't quite finished, but she had the chorus down. Which was pretty much the whole song, so it would work out.

Words flowed into paper as she continued writing.

"Get the lyrics.." She mumbled as she wrote. "Then music."

A yawn escaped the brunette's lips when she put the pen down.

_I should get to bed._ She thought, putting the notebook down on the nightstand.

Just as she got comfortable, her phone rang.

The booming music of Skillet's 'The Last Night' came from her phone.

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone-"_

Courtney answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Courtney?"_

Courtney sighed in relief. It was only Ryou.

"What is it Ryou?" She asked.

"C-can you please come to my place?"

Courtney bit her lip worriedly. Ryou sounded really worried. Like he really needed help.

"Of course. I'll be right over." She said.

"Thanks- *scream*-"

Then the line went dead.

Courtney began to panic.

She slipped on her jacket hurriedly, putting on some flip flops, not really caring that she went out in just her tank top and some boxer shorts.

Ryou needed her help.

When she got to his apartment, she heard nothing but screaming.

"Ryou! Ryou! Are you alright?!" She called out.

All she heard was a chuckle.

**"So you called your little girlfriend here hikari? Let's let her see what I've done to you." **

Courtney shivered at that voice. Who was that?

The door burst open to reveal...

A twisted caricature of Ryou.

Courtney gasped.

Wine colored eyes...

The same person.

"Ahh nice of you to join us pretty girl." He purred.

"...You're not Ryou, are you?" She asked.

The wine colored eyes flashed with amusement. "No I am not your precious Ryou."

Courtney gulped slightly at how close he was getting.

"Then who are you? I remember you from a while ago.."

The stranger chuckled. "Yes I remember you. Name's Bakura."

"And you know my name already." Courtney mumbled.

"Tsk tsk, not even going to ask about Ryou are you?" Bakura asked her.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

Bakura laughed. "Don't worry, my hikari is alright. You'll see him tomorrow at school. Head home now, pretty girl." Bakura said, closing the door in her face.

Courtney blinked.

Then she turned away from the door and stomped off.

"How rude.." She mumbled.

This Bakura had given her a lot to think about. Did Ryou really have multiple personality disorder, and was that Bakura one of his personalities?

* * *

**Ugh! Finally finished!  
**

**This story was inspired by the song 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.  
**

**I love this song and listened to it all through out writing this.**

**I hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!**

**Review please and I will continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Reputation**

**Capítulo Dos**

**(Chapter 2)**

_-Courtney's Dream-_

_Red._

_A red pool of blood._

_What does this mean?_

_Courtney's chocolate brown eyes flickered across the pool in confusion, terror, and wonder._

_Does this have something to do with-?_

_"So you've finally come."_

_Bakura._

_Courtney spun around and saw the whitette who's eyes still haunted her._

_-Why am I here?- She asked. Or at least that was what she thought she had said._

_No sound had come from her small pink lips._

_Bakura put a hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear her._

_Courtney frowned in confusion._

_-Why am I here?!- She asked louder._

_Still... there was no response from the demon like man._

_Suddenly Bakura's eyes changed chocolate brown once more._

_Ryou._

_-Ryou!- She shouted._

_Ryou's eyes were wide, and he looked like a fish out of water._

_He was mouthing something and pointing to the blood._

_Courtney squinted to try to decipher what he was trying to tell her._

_-What?- She asked._

_Ryou pointed to the water, still not able to talk._

_Courtney looked down and gasped in pure horror._

_Blood was drifting up her legs, covering her pants and it was creeping closer to her torso, like a lion towards it's prey._

_Courtney then realized what Ryou was mouthing as she tried to move, but had no success._

_'Run.'_

_-End Dream-_

Courtney gasped as she woke up.

Hands touched her face as she realized that the dream wasn't real.

Thank God.

But.. what did it mean?

Why was there... so much... blood?

Courtney blinked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I should get to school..." She mumbled.

As she got out of the bed, a flash of crimson clouded her vision.

She gasped in surprise.

What's going on here?

A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head.

Just calm down Courtney... It was just a dream. Just a dream.

* * *

"You okay?" Malik asked her as she sat down.

"I'm... fine... Thanks." She mumbled.

"If you're sure..." He said just as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class turn in your books to page 1055..."

After that during the rest of the lesson, Courtney tuned out.

Before she knew it, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Courtney."

She blinked.

"Yes?"

As she looked up, she was met by those wine colored orbs.

Flinch.

They changed to chocolate brown orbs. "You okay?" Ryou asked in concern.

Blink.

"I-I'm perfectly fine. Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Ryou blinked. "Of course."

Courtney stood up and dragged Ryou out of the room and into the girls' locker room which wasn't far away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ryou asked, still trying to get over the fact that he was in the _girls'_ locker room.

"Tell me something. What **exactly** happened last night?" She asked.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

Courtney growled. "You know exactly what I mean!" She said frustratedly.

"No, I don't!" Ryou said, pushing her away.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

Then he ran out of the room, causing footsteps to echo all through out the empty locker room.

Courtney sank to the floor, upset.

Why does he seem so upset from me asking? He called me over, after all.

Maybe I should go after him..?

No. Not a good idea.

Courtney leaned her head against the bench for a little while longer, ignoring the bell as it rang.

Soon, before she knew it, the door to the locker room had opened and the coach was standing there.

"Azure! You-" She started, but she froze when she saw how pale the girl looked.

"Azure, are you okay?" She asked.

Courtney's eyes were glazed over slightly when she looked up at her coach.

Her lips moved, but no sounds came.

The coach began to panic.

"Come on Azure, we're taking you to the nurse's office now!"

Courtney got up slowly, stumbling.

The coach looked around in the hall outside for someone.

Then she saw Bakura in the corner.

"You! Bakura!"

Bakura's wine colored eyes flickered over to the coach.

"You, come help me with Azure over here. She's a good friend of yours right?"

Bakura nodded and walked over to the locker room door where Courtney was stumbling over to it.

The coach sighed. "You'll have to carry her Bakura. Can I trust you to get her to the nurse's office?" She asked.

Bakura nodded. "Of course coach."

"Good."

Then the coach left, leaving Courtney alone with those eyes.

"Here let me help you." Bakura said.

He lifted her up bridal style, causing her to squirm a little.

A chuckle escaped the demon's lips when she did this. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall."

Courtney looked up at him in a panic for a moment before sighing.

Bakura carried her through the halls for a long time. It was a while before Courtney realized he wasn't carrying her to the nurse's.

"Ba-Bakura? Where are you taking me?" Courtney asked nervously.

Bakura looked down at her, sporting a small smirk on his face.

Courtney gulped.

"Didn't you want an explanation?" He asked innocently, flashing her a grin, revealing picture perfect, pearly white fangs that would make any vampire jealous.

"O-of course." Courtney stuttered, not able to look away. "But where are we going?"

"Landlord's apartment of course." Bakura replied, walking out of the school, carrying her.

As Bakura walked with her, Courtney blushed a deep pink color when she saw everyone staring at them. Out of instinct, she buried her face into his chest.

"I-I ca-can walk now." She mumbled.

Bakura snorted. "No you can't. I'm carrying you the whole way whether you like it or not."

Courtney's blush grew at the sound of his voice. It was so demanding.

When they finally got to Ryou's apartment, Courtney had fallen asleep.

Bakura nudged her awake.

"Get up."

A groan of protest sounded from the girl.

Bakura sighed and just decided to let her sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie! :D  
**

**Review for more :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Reputation**

**Capítulo Tres**

**(Chapter 3)**

_-Another Dream-  
_

_White._

_White._

_Why was there so much white?_

_Where am I? _

_Why am I here?_

_Someone? Anyone!_

_"Courtney!"_

_Courtney spun around, expecting someone to be there, but no one was there._

_A look of confusion flashed on her face._

_More voices seemed to be whispering her name over and over again._

**_"Courtney Courtney Courtney Courtney Courtney Courtney Courtney.."_**

_This went on until Courtney had had just enough._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed._

_Laughter._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." One voice said._

_"Who are you?" Courtney asked._

_"I'm-"_

_-End Dream-_

"Courtney! Courtney get the hell up!"

Courtney's eyes opened slowly.

She groaned slightly as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Finally, you're awake."

Courtney looked to see Ryou blinking at her.

"What is it?" She asked drowsily.

A blush was apparent on Ryou's face.

"Can you please explain to me why you're on my lap?"

Courtney blinked. "I'm not-"

A blush came across her face when she realized he was right.

She quickly scooted off of his lap, mumbling an apology.

"So?" Ryou asked, expecting an answer.

Courtney sighed. "I suppose I fell asleep on the way home when Bakura was carrying me."

Ryou blinked. "Bakura? Do you mean spirit?"

Courtney nodded. "I suppose. Is that what you call him?"

Ryou nodded. "He's the spirit, or a parasite as Yami calls him."

Courtney tilted her head. "Yami knows?"

Ryou sighed. "Unfortunately yes. Him and Yugi used to be in the same situation. Actually, everyone else knows." He said sheepishly.

Courtney's eyes widened. "You mean I was the only one who didn't know?!" She exclaimed.

Ryou nodded.

Courtney sighed. "Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, I'm usually left out in everything anyways." She mumbled.

Ryou frowned. "I'm sure that's not true."

Brown eyes flashed angrily as they looked at Ryou. "Yes, it is! I was the last one in the group, you guys all seem like you went through something big! It's not fair! Why am I always the last one to know things?!" She raged.

Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know you felt this way. You always seem so happy."

Courtney didn't even notice his hand. "This is what I do. I hide my emotions, put on a fake smile everyday... and pretend everything will be okay." She muttered.

Ryou sighed. "Welcome to the club."

Courtney tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"One word. Bakura." Ryou mumbled.

Courtney blinked. "What has Bakura done? He seems nice enough."

"He's just been using me for his own personal gain. You should stay away from him. He's probably going to use you too." Ryou said.

Courtney frowned. "How would he be able to use someone like me?" She asked.

Ryou looked away. "Let's talk about something else."

The girl across him blinked. "May I talk to Bakura please? He was about to explain about what happened since you won't."

Ryou nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, they were crimson once more.

A smirk came upon his lips.

"Hello pretty girl."

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I just came for an explanation. Go." She said, leaning back against the arm chair.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Want me to start from the beginning?"

Courtney nodded. "That'd be nice."

"I can show you better than I could say it." Bakura said, scooting over and slid her on his lap, holding her hand.

"Hey what-?"

_-Vision-_

_The newly aged 11 year old Ryou Bakura sat there in his room alone._

_He was waiting for his father to return from Egypt for his birthday._

_The door bell rang and he ran to the door to answer it._

_A look of disappointment flashed across the young boy's face as he saw that it was just a mail person with a package._

_/This must mean that Father won't be coming this year either.../ He thought in disappointment.  
_

_"Package for Ryou Bakura?" The mail person asked._

_Ryou took the package and signed for it._

_The mail person gave him a sad look before leaving._

_The small whitette boy walked over to the couch in the empty house and opened the package._

_Inside was a letter. Ryou picked it up and began to read. He had always had a habit of reading before he saw what was actually in the package.  
_

**_Dear Ryou,_**

**_I'm sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday again this year. There was a great opportunity for another dig and I just couldn't resist. In the envelope there is enough money for you for about maybe a year. If there isn't enough, send me a letter.  
_**

**_The other thing in the box is called 'The Millennium Ring.' It is said to have special powers. I hope you like it. When I saw it, I felt like you should have it.  
_**

**_Happy Birthday._**

**_Dad_**

_Ryou tilted his head and put the letter aside._

_Once he did, he saw the golden ring._

_/Wow.../ He thought._

_/It looks so pretty.../_

**_/I am not merely just an object. Put me on./ _**_Ryou gasped.  
_

_/Did the ring just... talk to me?/_

**_/Yes... Now put me on./_**

_/Umm... okay, whatever you say../ _

_Ryou then put the ring on and his world went black._

_He heard voices and screams._

**_Help! Help big brother-!_**

**_Bakura!_**

**_Please no-!_**

**_Mwahahahahahahahahhahah!_**

_-End of Flashback-_

Courtney gasped as she was pulled out of the vision.

"What was that?!" She asked.

No answer came from Bakura.

He was silent.

"Bakura?" She whispered.

Bakura's gaze flickered to her.

"Y-yes?"

"What was that?" She asked.

Bakura hesitated before he answered. "Ryou's memory of when he met me.."

* * *

**Hey guys and welcome to the end of another chapter!  
**

**You just love this story don't you?**

**If you love it, REVIEW.**

**Review even if you don't love it! :D**


	4. Alert

**Hey guys! **

**Fanfiction is being a giant bitch, so I have made a website!**

**I will still update on here; but check it out anyways!**

**Any lemons that I will post will be on this website...**

**So yeah.**

**Check it out ;)**

**With love, **

**Silver-Haired-Thief**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bad Reputation**

**Capítulo** **Cuatro**

**(Chapter 4)**

Courtney stared at Bakura for a moment. "That was... Ryou's... memory?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Bakura nodded. "Yeah."

Courtney's view of Bakura changed completely. "A-are you still like that with Ryou? Do you still terrorize him like that?" She asked.

Bakura shook his head. "It's gotten less severe-"

"Wait, it still happens?" She asked, getting a bit angry.

"I-"

She slapped him suddenly.

Bakura looked at her, surprised. "What in the name of Ra was that for?" He asked.

"You were about to lie to me!" Courtney snapped.

Bakura opened his mouth again only to get smacked again.

"No lying. You will not hurt Ryou anymore! Got it?" She said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "And what's a mortal like you going to do to stop me?" He asked.

"I'll... do something! Ryou doesn't deserve stuff like that happening to him!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW RYOU!" Bakura shouted.

Courtney froze. "What? Of- of course I do! He's my best friend-"

"No. The Ryou you know is me."

"The bad one, is you. But the kind, polite one during class is my friend!" Courtney snapped.

"Is Ryou having two sides really a bad thing?" Bakura asked.

Courtney was taken back by his question.

"O-of course it is!" She replied a little too quickly.

Bakura saw through her ruse.

"Uh-huh."

As he said this, he moved closer to her.

He stepped closer to her.

"And somehow, I have a hard time believing you." He said.

Courtney gulped slightly.

"It's true." She said.

Bakura smirked. "I think that you like it. It's something... exciting.." He purred.

Courtney squirmed slightly before rolling away slightly.

"No I don't like that! Ryou is just fine the way he is without you screwing up his life!"

Bakura's smirk still remained.

"As I said before, you don't know Ryou. None of you do. None of you people do. He's just my host. A puppet."

Courtney flinched. "How can you call him that?!"

Bakura's smirk grew.

"Because it's true."

When he said this, Courtney turned and ran out of the house, not bothering to say good-bye.

She didn't stop until she was sure that she was far away from him.

Then she fell to her knees.

Do I... really not know Ryou?

But it seemed like it was him the whole time.. what if Ryou never even took over?

What if it was only Bakura?

It was messed up when Courtney thought of it.

Bakura was a parasite...

Why did he have to prey on Ryou?

Why was he here?

Courtney sighed.

If she wanted to get these answers, she'd have to confront Bakura..

But that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Deep inside her though, she knew that she eventually had to see him again... whether it be at school or at band practice... She'd see him.

He was her best friend..

Or well.. Ryou was..

Maybe?

Courtney growled slightly.

She was so confused.

Was he her friend..?

Bakura sure acted like something more...

The way that he kept getting closer to her...

She shuddered.

It made her think of what could happen, seeing that Bakura was much more stronger than her...

Courtney stood up.

No! I'm not going to let him scare me!

Then she stomped off.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update to whoever is reading! I have a lot going on right now, but I will try to update more often. **

**Review :)**


End file.
